


Like Giants

by DefaltManifesto



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, non-explicit mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets sick, despite it being 'scientifically impossible'. Matt takes care of him and maybe learns a thing or two about what he's been doing wrong in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Giants

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! The sick!fic an anon on my tumblr has been requesting. I really liked writing this and it's not often I write such shameless fluff so you should all enjoy it while you can haha.

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

"You're sick."

"I can't be. I haven't been since you know, the whole bit by a radioactive spider thing. Besides, you're a lawyer, not a doctor. You can't tell me what to do."

"No but I can hear how screwed up your lungs are," Matt said.

Peter glowered at Matt from his nest of blankets on the man's couch. "Clearly I've just been poisoned by my enemies. I can't be sick. It's scientifically impossible."

Matt turned towards the microwave when it beeped, pulling out a bowl of soup and grabbing a spoon before heading over to Peter. "Eat. Just because you heal faster doesn't mean you're above the common cold."

"I'm a super hero, of course I am," Peter said, but he took the bowl anyways. "Don't you have work?"

"Called in." Matt sat down beside him, pulling off his red tinted glasses and setting them on the coffee table. "Someone's got to look after you and you're certainly no good at it."

"I'm offended," Peter said around a mouthful of chicken.

"Chew your food."

"I'm my own man!"

Matt's hand slapped out to press against Peter's forehead. "Figures. You have a fever. I guess I won't make fun of you for that."

Peter huffed but shut himself up with another spoonful of soup. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was kind of touched that Matt actually called in to work for him. Sure, he owned the firm so he could do what he wanted, but Matt was a workaholic, both as Daredevil and Matt Murdock, lawyer extraordinaire.

When he finished eating, Matt took the bowl and dropped it in the sink before returning a Peter's side. Peter flopped down onto the couch, head in Matt's lap as his eyes began to droop.

"Matt?"

"Yes Peter?"

"I think I'm sick."

Matt chuckled, running a hand through Peter's hair. "Go to sleep, Peter."

 

-.-

 

Peter knew Matt Murdock was Daredevil before anyone else, minus Foggy of course. It was completely on accident, and mostly Peter panicking at the gigantic gash in Daredevil's head. He'd ripped off the mask to check the wound on the totally unconscious Daredevil only to realize that-

"Holy shit,  _Matt Murdock_?"

He'd bandaged Matt up and tugged the mask haphazardly back on before hauling the larger man back to his apartment. There, he properly cleaned the mess the stupid, giant, mutant rat had caused, only to have Matt come to part way through and toss him against the wall.

After swearing Peter to secrecy, he'd fled. As far as first meetings went, Peter supposed it could've been worse. They teamed up more after that, and once Matt realized that Spider-man was actually the scrawny up and coming photographer for the Daily Bugle Peter Parker, he relaxed a lot more. Mutual identity blackmail certainly didn't hurt.

As far as the transition from hostile allies to friends went, Peter couldn't really pinpoint when it happened. As far as friends to lovers, that was definitely a lot more obvious. After all, there was only so many times you could fight alongside a guy and not want to have a way to work out all the extra adrenaline with him.

Besides, Matt's bed was like sleeping on fluffy clouds. It didn't hurt that Matt was the first person who could actually  _match_  Peter's strength. That had been the one thing Peter hadn't really liked when he'd messed around with Harry in high school. Harry was so fragile and breakable and Peter had to be careful because controlling his strength back then had been so difficult.

Matt though. Matt could hold him down, so he  _did_ , and he didn't hesitate to call Peter a brat when Peter mouthed off and called him and old man. It became a regular thing. Spider-man and Daredevil became a common duo fighting around Hell's Kitchen and Manhattan, and often when one showed up, the other was close behind.

For a while, Matt insisted he didn't want a relationship, and so did Peter. In all honesty, relationships always ended horribly for Peter and he didn't want to jinx the good thing he had going. After all, having a partner to depend on when fighting made life a helluva lot less lonely.

But despite their best intentions, the fact that they actually sort of loved each other became unavoidable. It was still hard to acknowledge sometimes. Matt withheld affection as if he were afraid Peter would suddenly vanish on him if he revealed too much of it. Peter couldn't really blame him. After all, they both had plenty of legitimate reasons to not trust each other, or anyone.

 

-.-

 

When Peter woke, his chest a tightly wound spring and when he coughed, it was a bit like being stabbed repeatedly with a poker brand. He forced himself up, accepting the warm mug of hot tea forced into his hands and gulping it down until he felt like he breathing was actually possible again.

He looked up at Matt, eyes blurry. "How bad is it?"

"Your fever's pretty high. I've got some medicine though, super hero strength," Matt said, a smile playing at his lips, though Peter supposed he could've been imagining it.

"I hate when you're right," Peter grumbled, but he held out his hand for the small collection of pills.

"I'll go draw you a bath," Matt said.

Peter swallowed the pills and curled back up on the couch, trying to stop himself from shaking. When Matt returned, he swept Peter up, blankets and all, and carried him back towards the bathroom. Once there, he helped Peter strip down and step into the lukewarm water.

"This thing's got jets, doesn't it?" Peter asked.

Matt answered by turning them on and Peter hummed in contentment.

"I made a good choice dating a lawyer," Peter said as his eyes slide closed.

"I knew you only wanted me for my money," Matt said.

Peter reached out and grabbed Matt's hand tight, pressing his forehead to the cool edge of the tub. "Noooo. It's cuz you make me feel small."

Matt snorted. "Oh?"

"'s safe."

Matt didn't say anything and then he started washing Peter's hair. Peter fell asleep to the feel of Matt's broad hands sliding over his scalp.

 

-.-

 

When Matt met Aunt May, Peter was pretty sure she was going to say something embarrassing about fancy lawyers not being good for her Peter. Of course, he was being wistful thinking it could go  _that_  well.

She drilled Matt with question after question, digging at his age, his lawyer practices, his hobbies, poking and prodding for every flaw. Peter thought Matt would defend himself just to prove a point about how thick-skinned he was, but Matt surprised him.

Matt opened up and admitted that while he made mistakes, that was only human and he was doing what he could to make up for them. It was a vulnerability Peter hadn't yet seen. After that, Aunt May gave her seal of approval and even invited Matt over for Christmas.

 

-.-

 

The next time Peter woke up, he had sweated through every blanket he'd piled on. He threw them off and sat up, coughing a few times and groaning as his chest seized up. His head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton and his throat like sand paper.

Matt had left a bottle of ice water at the bedside dresser and Peter didn't hesitate to gulp it down. The door eased open and Peter squinted in the darkness, trying to find Matt's shape in the collection of shadows.

"I think your fever broke," Matt said, voice hushed as he approached the bed.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Peter asked.

"Late, it's not important. Is there anything I can do?"

Peter held out his arms, catching Matt's shoulder with the tips of his fingers. Matt gave a soft huff and then let Peter tug him down into bed. "I don't want to get you sick but I'm feeling all..."

"Small?" Matt pressed his lips to Peter's temple.

"Yeah..."

"Didn't realize I made you feel that way," Matt said.

Peter wrapped himself around Matt once he had settled on top of the covers next to him. "You don't. You make me feel safe. Because I always feel small."

Matt hugged him close. "You aren't small, Peter."

"Well, I can't save everyone. I can't even beat this stupid flu thing," Peter said.

"You don't have to save everyone. You're a giant to me Peter. You've got too much heart to ever be small."

Peter tucked his face into Matt's neck. Protesting would be too much trouble.

 

-.-

 

Peter's head felt clearer the next morning, but he woke up to an empty bed, which was a shame because his dick was hard.  _Sleepy jack off or shower?_  Peter groaned and rolled out of bed.

When he got to the bathroom, he was still hard, his mind spinning lazily with images of Matt above him, beneath him, hoisting Peter up against the shower wall. He figured the fact that his libido was running so hot meant that his sickness was finally leaving.

The bathroom door opened and Peter peeked out around the shower curtain to see Matt leaning in the doorway, red sleep pants slung low on his broad hips. Peter's gaze trailed up Matt's chest and up to his eyes. Johnny had asked him once what it was like to date a blind guy and if the fact that Matt couldn't see him was a turn off.

Peter told Johnny to fuck off. Johnny didn't need to know that Matt could see him in the ways that mattered. Matt could hear the way Peter's heart pounded louder as he stripped off his pants, the way Peter's breath hitched as he slipped into the shower. He could see Peter through his fingers and the way he mapped out every dip and valley of Peter's body until Peter was shaking under the hot water. Matt knew how to tease and toy until Peter was begging to come and then keep going, forcing Peter to fly apart so he could put him back together.

"You sound better. Not long until you're back to 100%," Matt said as Peter slumped against him, almost boneless.

"Good to know. Carry me back to bed?"

Matt smiled into Peter's neck.

 

-.-

 

Two days later, Peter was back to normal and it was like he'd never been down in the first place. Peter thought Matt would stop going out of his way to be so affectionate, especially since he no longer had any reason to feel obligated to do so.

But Matt's behavior didn't change, and when Peter finally got up the guts to ask why, Matt said only one thing.

"I'm going to make sure you never feel small again Peter Parker, because you have the biggest heart of us all."


End file.
